


Family day

by 221castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent John Winchester, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Dean Winchester and Sam Winchester are Siblings, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221castiel/pseuds/221castiel
Summary: It's family day at school, and with John on a case that leaves fourteen Dean to attend
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Family day

\- 1993 -

"Dean," His father's voice rang through the phone as he brought it to his ear.

"Sir."

"How's Sam?"

At first Dean didn't reply, instead glancing to the motel's bed where his brother was sprawled across playing with the few toy soldiers they had. "He's good," Dean finally replied. "He likes his new school."

"Good," There was a pause, where neither John nor Dean spoke. The silence lasting for a breath, then another, and then another. It lasted so long Dean began to shift his weight from to foot in anticipation. Had he done something wrong, was there a reason for his dad to be mad at him, Dean didn't think so, though then again John never had problems finding a reason to be mad. "Have there been any problems?"

"No, Sir."

"I know I said I'd be back tomorrow." Yesterday actually. "But i'm going to be another few days, you know what to do?"

"Take care of Sammy."

"And don't get involved with the cops."

Dean nodded despite his father not being able to see. Before he could speak again the other line cut off, replaced by a low ringing that buzzed through hsi until he placed the phone back on its stand

He took a deep breath, though the weight on his heart was unavoidable. How stupid of him, it'd been ten years, adn he still hadn't learned his place. "Sammy," He took another hesitant breath, forcing a smile across his face, as his brother looked up. "What'd you want for dinner?"

"McDonalds!"

They didn't have the money for that, Dean had spent it all buying groceries,school supplies for Sam. Even the food supply Dean had bought had become thin. "How about we eat here tonight, and when dad gets back we can go to mcdonalds?" Dean suggested. "Okay?"

"Okay," The disappointment in Sam's voice was clear though Dean chose to ignore it, there was nothing he could do about it.

"So what do you want?"

"Mac n' cheese?"

"Sounds awesome." Dean walked to the motel's small kitchen, pulling open the top cupboards in search of pasta. When he couldn't find it in the one, he moved to the next and then next, only finding a few slices of bread, half a box of cereal, milk and cheese. They had much less food then Dean had thought.

He glanced back to his brother, lips pressed in a tight line, he'd already said no once, he didn't want to do it again. "Hey Sammy," Dean called, getting his brother's attention. "Do you know how the french make mac n' cheese?"

"No?"

"With cereal."

"Ew!" Sam cried, scrunching his face in disgust.

"It's not gross, it's fancy as shit," Dean defended. "Too fancy for you."

"No," Sam got up from the bed, joining Dean in the kitchen. He looked down to his brother, Sam looking back up with his wide brown eyes, his brown hair had become shaggy, and uneven, causing a few strands to fall in his face. Dean would have to give him a haircut soon. "It's too fancy for you!"

"I didn't say ew."

"I want to try it!"

"Then go sit your ass down."

When his brother had ran off to the kitchen table, Dean turned back to the kitchen, a small sigh parting his lips. He didn't need to try it to know microwaved cheese, and cereal was going to be disgusting.

Slowly he got out two bowls, filling each with cereal and cheese, before he put them in the microwave. A minute later he pulled out the soggy mess of cheese, and cereal, and placed one bowl in front of Sam, keeping the other for himself.

"How was school?" Dean asked. He dug his fork into the mess of food, and brought it to his lips, hesitating at first to take a bite, though the hesitation was only for seconds before the hunger one, and he began eating.

Sam shrugged, "good."

"That's it? Just good?" Dean watched as his brother ate, Sam's gaze staying on the bowl in front of him. "Have you still been talkin' to that Claire girl? She seemed nice."

"Yah she's nice."

There was a moment of silence, where Sam continued to stare at his food, with an unreadable expression, something Dean didn't like. His own gaze staying locked on his brother, waiting for some king of explanation, for a moment, and then another.

"Alright," Dean finally said, when he could no longer handle the silence. "Start talkin'."

"What?"

"You're bein' quiet, tell me what's goin' on."

Sam hesitated, his gaze finally meeting Dean's only dropped back to his food seconds later. "tomorrow's our school's parent day."

Dean's lips parted, the words not seeming to come no matter how hard he tried, not that he even knew what he wanted to say. "I-" He began, "I can try callin' dad, but i don't kn-"

"I didn't want dad to come," Sam cut Dean off, "I wanted you to."

"Me?" That was the only word Dean could speak, and even then it didn't come out as much more than a whisper. "Are you sure Sammy, I can call dad."

"I want you to."

Dean smiled as his gaze stayed locked with his brother's, "well, I'd love to come."

~

The next day was warm. The sky above a clear blue, with the sun glaring down on them, something that had only made Sam more excited for his schools parent day which consisted of outdoor games, music, and food. Tons of food, from baked goods, to pizza, all which though cheap, cost money, much to Dean's disappointment. To raise money for charity, Sam had said, bullshit, Dean had replied.

Despite the fact that the last of his money was going for buying Sam food, Dean still lingered around the food table any chance he'd gotten, his stomach growling, and head spinning. He hadn't eaten anything since the day before, and now past lunch the hunger was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

"Dean," at the sound of his brother's voice Dean's gaze dropped from the women he'd been watching, and down to Sam, who looked back up with a grin. "Come play basketball with me and my friends."

"Yah, sure." Dean looked back to the women, his gaze glancing across her features. She was well put together, wearing a black white pocket dress that puffed up around her shoulders, and a large red hat to top it all off. She was stood at one of the food tables, a gloved hand raised, as she looked across the pastries, her purse placed on the table, unzipped, and unsupervised. "I'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Dean didn't wait for his brothers response instead walking past Sam and to the table, a few feet from the women.

She was talking to the teacher behind the table, as Dean took a step closer to her. Then another, his gaze staying on the pastries at the table. Then another step, one hand raised to his jeans pocket, where he had stored a bracelet he'd stolen from another woman a few minutes previous.

When Dean had gotten close enough to the women's bag, Dean slowly raised his arm from his pocket, reaching out to one of the cookies. He let his hand linger above the food for a moment before he pulled it back to his side, his elbow crashing into the women's bag, sending it tumbling to the floor, it's contents spilling out.

"Oh shit." Dean cried. He crouched to the ground, immediately beginning to collect her things. "I'm so sorry mam'"

"Oh, It's alright," the woman said in a shrill voice. Dean glanced up as the woman's own gaze darted back to the teacher, to laugh at something.

With her no longer watching, Dean quickly stuffed her wallet into his jacket pocket, before putting the rest of her items backs into her purse. "I'm so sorry again," Dean said as he stood, handing the women her purse.

"Things happen."

Dean gave what hoped was a reassuring smile, before turning away, keeping a casual pace as he walked away. Between the women's wallet, a second wallet he'd stolen a few hours before, and whatever he could get from pawning the bracelet, there should be at least a hundred dollars. More than enough to keep Sam eating.

"Young man."

Dean didn't stop, keeping his head forward, and a relaxed posture. She couldn't be talking to him, there were tons of others she could be talking to.

"Young man."

He could hear the sound of clicking heels behind him, and then a harsh grip at his upper arm, forcing Dean to stop in place.

Shit.

"You stole my wallet," the woman cried. She pulled Dean's arm so he faced her. She was a cat-like woman, with sharp features, and haunting eyes that Dean stared back at, his gaze not faltering no matter how harshly she glared.

Dean attempted to pull his arm back from her grip though the woman only dug her nails further into his arm. "Why would I even want your dirty money, you bitch."

"Where's your father."

"Fuckin' your mom."

The women's expression dropped, and for a moment Dean could only grin back in victory.

Dean's grin stayed until the woman's bright red lips once again aparted, her voice it's usual shrill tone. "William," she cried, getting the attention of a man who'd been crouched with a child a few feet away.

Dean's gaze immediately went to the man who walked towards him. He was large, at least double Dean's height, and triple his weight, though with the amount Dean ate that wasn't hard. His head was shaved, and the rough expression across his face was the stereotypical kind Dean had seen often on Tv.

"What's the problem?" The man asked in a low voice.

His eyes rested on Dean iin a harsh glare, one similar to Johns. One that caused Dean to almost step back and let his gaze drop, confess to stealing the wallet, and move on before anything else came of it.

Though Dean didn't do anything, and instead the woman pulled him forward, closer to the large man. "This brat stole my wallet."

He could feel his heart hammering as the man took a step forward, towering over Dean.

"I didn't take shit," Dean defended. Despite his hammering heart, Dean continued to glare up at the man, his one free hand, going from his jean pocket and slowly to his leather jacket's pocket, where he stored his pocket knife.

"Why're you lying to me?"

"I'm not lying," Dean snapped back. "I'm not some thief."

The man didn't reply, instead grabbing Dean by his shoulder, and forcing his jacket off, despite Dean's protests. "Give that back," Dean cried. He took a step forward though as the man sent him a harsh glare Dean quickly stopped in his tracks. Either way he still had the bracelet, and a second wallet in the waistband of his pants.

The man dug his hand into Dean's one pocket, pulling out his pocket knife, with a raised eyebrow. "Be careful with that," Despite Dean's words,vhe man let the knife fall to the ground, before moving onto the jacket's second pocket.

"You were right," The man began. He pulled the woman's wallet from the pocket, raising it for Dean to clearly see. "You aren't just some thief, you're a liar too."

"So what'cha you goin' to do 'bout it, beat me?" Dean glanced to the women who now stood a foot or so away from them, a harsh glare still resting across her features. "Cause I could kick you and your wife's ass."

"I'm going to start by callin' the cops."

Dean felt his heart stop, eyes widening. "No," He cried, not caring to hide the panic that was so clear in his voice. "I ain' taken anything else."

"You didn't," the woman corrected, causing Dean to roll his eyes. God he hated people. "You didn't take anything else."

"Fine, Dean took a deep breath. "I didn't take anything else. You've got your wallet back, so there ain't a need to get the pigs involved."

"What can't own up to your mistakes?" The man dropped the jacket to Dean's feet.

Slowly with his eyes still on the other, Dean courched to the ground, first picking up his jacket, which he wrapped around his body, and then sliding the knife back into his pocket.

His eyes stayed on the man for a breath, and then another, before without a second of hesitation Dean began sprinting. His feet pounding against the grass as he ran across the school's field, head spinning from the lack of food, and heart pounding through his ears, though he didn't give himself a second to even look back. He needed to put as much distance between him and the man as possible, and find his brother.

"Sam." Dean cried as he ran around the outside of the school, finding his brother at a small basketball hoop with a few other kids.

Dean stopped a few feet away from the kids gasping for breaths, as Sam came to see him, a concerned expression across his young features. "Dean," Sam questioned. He looked up with his wide puppy dogs eyes, causing a pain to weigh on Dean's heart. "What's wrong?"

"We've gotta get goin'."

"Monsters?"

"Worse," Dean took one last deep breath, hoping it would be enough to fill his lungs, before they started running again. The man didn't seem to be chasing him but Dean wasn't willing to risk the staying. "Cops, we need t'leave."

"Now?" her cold heart the pain in Sam's voice, though Dean didn't have the time to fix that.

"I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam didn't give another argument, and instead let Dean grab his hand and pull him away from the school.

Hand in hand, Dean dragged his brother behind as he attempted to put as much distance between them and the school as possible, before the cops would come. Don't get the cops involved, that had been one of the two things his dad had always asked of him. Do anything as long as the cops don't get involved, and yet Dean had failed the most simple of tasks.

They continued to run long after Dean's feet ached, and the corners of his vision had become blurring, even so he would have continued to run if Sam hadn't stopped, gasping for breaths.

"Comeon, Sammy," Dean encouraged as his younger brother stopped. "We gotta get back to the motel."

Sam didn't reply, instead looking up with his wide eyes, and slightly puckered out the lips, looking so small in Dean's old t-shirt, and flannel. "Sam-" Dean took a hesitant breath, he really fucked up. With his dad, and the one thing Sam had been excited about. "We can walk the rest of the way."

Sam gave the smallest nod in agreeance.

Neither of them spoke as they began walking street, Dean weighed down by guilt. Of course he had to fuck up the one thing Sam had been excited about. If he had just given the wallet back, or had been a bit more careful taking it. If he had done anything different maybe things would have been okay.

The beating of his heart still rang through his ears, as his gaze stayed forward, darting to every movement, and new car that passed, until it landed on a familiar golden arches.

"Sammy," Dean asked hesitantly, getting the attention of his brother. "Do you still wanta go to Mcdonalds?"

"Yah?"

"Here, Dean stopped walking. He pulled the wallet from his waistband pulling out a ten dollar bill, there were a few bills left, enough for Sam's dinner and two bus tickets. "Buy each of us a burger."

Sam took the money, glancing at it, then Dean, then back to the money, with his mouth a gap. "Really?"

"Yah," Dean replied. "I gotta make a call so i'll meet you there in a few minutes."

Sam didn't waste another second before grabbing the money, and running off to the fast food place. Dean followed behind slowly, stopping once he found an old phone booth a block or so away.

He pushed a few dimes into the phone, then pressed his thumb to the number's, as he brought the phone to his ear. A ringing filled his head, his heart still hammering against his chest.

He didn't want to talk to his dad.

Another ring.

Hear the yelling that would surely come.

Another ring.

Or the disappointment that would lace John's words.

Another ring, and then a robotic voicemail.

"Hey," Dean whispered, his voice seeming to echo in the silent box. "It's Dean."

"I- there were some problems with the cops, so me and Sammy are goin't Bobby's, I'll see you there."

A hesitant breath filled his lungs, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment, before his lips parted. "Stay safe."

After hanging up the phone Dean gave himself one more minute to stand alone in the box. Nothing more, nothing less, before he got out, and made his way to mcdonals, where he found Sam eating in the far corner.

Dean took a seat across from his brother, unwrapping his own burger and taking a bite. His gaze had yet to meet the other's as Sam seemend insistent on staring at the table, not looking up even as Dean stared at him.

"Sorry I fucked up," Dean finally whispered, when the silence was no longer bearable. Sam looked upm, his brown eyes meeting Dean's, wide, exhausted, holding a look to them that Dean couldn't quite explain.

"It's okay."

The words were spoken without emotions, the guilt that had controlled Dean's stomach only worse than before. "I really am sorry," Dean repeated. When Sam didn't reply, Dean looked down to his own half eaten burger, not bringing it to his lips, despite his growling stomach.

"Dean," the word was spoken so softly he almost didn't hear it. Dean looked back up to his brother, the smallest smile now across Sam's lips. "Wanna know how the french eat burgers?"

"Fuck yah."


End file.
